De Piratas
by Anniih
Summary: Ambos están disfrazados de piratas, juegan como si fuera una batalla, estilo señor y señora Smith. *InglaterraxSeychelles*


**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Solo soy una simple fans que crea historias sin fines de lucro y blablablá.

**Advertencias:** Como Seychelles no tiene nombre humano aparte del fandom que es "Sel", le llamaré Victoria, en honor a su capital. _(Pensé tanto. Nótese el sarcasmo)_

**Pareja:** InglaterraxSeychelles/ArthurxVictoria.

.

* * *

><p><strong>De Piratas<strong>

Pasos lentos y escurridizos pegados a la pared. Mirando con sumo cuidado para no llevarse una sorpresa antes de su asecho. Se muerde el labio. No lo ve. Prepara su espada por precaución, no la tomará por sorpresa, no importa que sea un maestro en este jueguito reviviendo su pasado, también sabe algunas cosas, por algo fue su colonia ¿no?

Da un paso hacia adelante sin salir de su concentración ni la mirada puesta en la sala. No oye nada. Sólo silencio. Odia que Arthur sea tan silencioso.

Mueve otro pie y crea un ruido con las botas contra el suelo. _Shit._ Voltea rápidamente alzando la espalda contra la contraria. Lo predijo. Ahí está Inglaterra forzando a la chica a que suelte el arma. Sus espadas están cruzadas. Ya no hay más silencio, se escucha el forcejeo del metal.

Seychelles masculla, resistiendo.

―No creas que te tendré compasión solo por ser una mujer.

―Tampoco quiero que me tengas compasión, cejudo. ―le contesta desafiante. Lo menos que quiere que la trate con delicadeza estando en este juego.

Frente a frente, comparten miradas desafiantes. Victoria toma fuerza y se impulsa para atrás alejándose del inglés. Surca los labios, entretenida. Le aparece muy divertido el juego, sobre todo que Inglaterra haya aceptado. Éste al principio no quería, pero imaginando como se vería su ex-colonia vestida de pirata, le hacía despertar recuerdos de sus años de _"corsario",_ además de tener ganas de verla vestida así, con la interrogación de que si se vería linda, muy amachada o no.

Este juego, es el más raro que han tenido durante su relación como pareja.

― ¡Arthur, un hada!

― ¡¿Dónde?

Por suerte el europeo alcanza en responderle al desviarse de la atención para ver la supuesta hada. Entonces, los dos comienzan con la verdadera campaña de choques de espadas, de aquí para allá, rompiendo floreros, cuadros, desgarrando cortinas… Es un caos.

Arthur sonríe soberbio. La ve cansada. Puede ganar. Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien le ganara cuando se trata de combate de piratas _(sólo pregúntenle a España y a Francia)_. De un segundo a otro, se impulsa a estirar la espada cortando el sombrero de la morena, quien siente que su cuerpo se balancea para atrás, chocando con la pared y un pequeño mueble que cae junto con sus adornos.

Victoria se golpea contra el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza.

― ¡Victoria! ―Arthur sobresalta dejando todo de lado, corriendo a ver su estado. Se agacha― _Are you okey? (¿Te encuentras bien?)_

―_Oui._

― ¿De verdad? ―no le cree.

―Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes ―le demuestra que ésta bien, mostrando una sonrisa―. Solo me duele un poco el brazo ―se acaricia dicha parte, pero Inglaterra mantiene la vista fija en sus rostro provocándole nervios―. Deja de mirarme con esa cara.

Sin pedir su autorización, la toma en sus brazos. La chica se ruboriza y no protesta.

―No jugaremos más a esto ―menciona Arthur, bastante serio, dando pasos lentos y cortos para recostarla en la cama―. No quiero que salgas lesionada por mi culpa, y menos destrozar tu disfrazas de pirata.

―… ―se mantiene en silencio, mirando únicamente las telas que cubren el torso del mayor.

―Es cierto, no te lo he dicho ―sube el tono de voz, alegre. Desciende la mirada hacia la isleña―. Te ves linda con esa prenda, me das buenos recuerdos cuando era corsario, pateando traseros españoles y encontrando tesoros. ―sonríe de sobremanera, porque es verdad que la chica le recuerda sus tiempos de oro.

―Gracias. ―menciona tímida, aferrándose a él.

―No, gracias a ti…_my treasure._

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mátenme por lo cursi o no sé. Tenía otro pensado, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. Al ver que Hidekaz y muchos fans dibujaron a Seychelles de pirata, mi imaginación voló en un UKxSey. ¡Se ve linda de pirata! La amé con mi alma. Buen disfrazas eligió señor Hidekaz para la morena :3

Por cierto, si leyeron el especial de Halloween 2011, se darán cuenta donde aparece Seychelles, Sealand e Inglaterra (se ve lindo de Sherlock Holmes), abajito, cuando Iggy la ve vestida de pirata, salen corazones(:3). Quizás sea la única que piense así (¡Déjenme ser!), pero sé que su corazón latió heteromente. Me siento feliz por eso. No me destruyan la ilusión del posible UKxSey ¬¬

_(Lo sé, sé que fue atracción por el traje…pero ella se ve linda :3)_

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

_¿Y han visto a Romano? ¡Jajajaja! Se ve genial de la abuela mafiosa. _


End file.
